tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie and Eddie
* Michael Brandon * Mark Moraghan |series=14 |series_no=14.04 |number=332 |released= * 14 October 2010 * 21 November 2010 * 5 May 2011 * 22 May 2011 * 9 October 2011 * 17 March 2012 * 29 April 2012 * 1 May 2012 * 7 July 2016 |previous=Pingy Pongy Pick Up |next=Toby and the Whistling Woods }} Charlie and Eddie is the fourth episode of the fourteenth series. Plot Edward is given the job of taking the Fat Controller's car to the mechanic. Charlie arrives and tells Edward a joke. Edward does not laugh and Charlie remarks that Edward is too old to be a fun engine. Edward is insulted by this and is determined to prove Charlie wrong. Instead of going directly to Maron, Charlie and Edward take the Fenland Track because it is bumpy and fun. When they finally arrive at Maron, Thomas informs Edward that the mechanic has just left on Bertie. Edward sees another chance to show Charlie how fun he can be and suggests that they chase after Bertie. Charlie thinks this is great fun, but Bertie soon outruns them. A worried Edward decides that it is best to contact the signalman to get a message to the mechanic, but Charlie tells him that it would not be fun. Edward then suggests taking the car to the Steamworks. Charlie likes this idea and they soon arrive at the Steamworks. Victor is away collecting parts, but Kevin tells Edward that they cannot mend cars at the Steamworks. Edward does not have any other option and insists that Kevin mend the car. Edward and Charlie go back to the Steamworks later that day, but Kevin has not been able to fix the car. He has, however, placed a "funny funnel" on the car's roof. The Fat Controller arrives and is not pleased with what he sees: his car is still broken and he needs it for an important journey that evening. Edward has an idea, he suggests that Sir Topham and Lady Hatt could ride with him that evening and his car could be mended the following day. The next day, Edward goes back to the Steamworks and collects the Fat Controller's mended car. In the end, Charlie agrees with his friend Edward that being really useful is fun too. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Charlie * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie * Lady Hatt * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Mavis * The Teacher * James * Victor Locations * Sodor Slate Quarry * Maithwaite * The Fenland Track * Maron * Three-Track Level Crossing * The Hay Field Bridge * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Knapford * MC BUNN * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward and the Fat Controller * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie and Kevin US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Glenn Wrage as Charlie * Kerry Shale as Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the fourteenth series. * Stock footage from Percy's Parcel, The Early Bird and Misty Island Rescue are used. * This is the second time Edward is referred to as "Eddie." The first time was Steady Eddie. * Kevin mistakenly calls Edward "boss." This still stems from when Thomas took over as manager of the Steamworks in Steamy Sodor. * A shortened version of the episode was uploaded to the shows' official page on the PBS Kids website. Mark Moraghan also re-narrated the episode. * This episode marks Charlie's only appearance in the fourteenth series. * This episode's title may be a reference to the band "Charles & Eddie". Goofs * When Charlie puffs into the Steamworks for the last time, neither his wheels nor his siderods move. * When Edward is racing against Charlie, his red lining is gone, along with the number two on his tender. * In several shots, Edward's bogie wheels are not turning. * The first Nick Jr. airings had the first few minutes of the episode drowned out by Thomas, You're the Leader. The error was later corrected in 2012. Merchandise * Books - Flatter the Car * Magazine Stories - Charlie and Eddie In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Charlie y Eddie pl:Karol i Edek ru:Глупое веселье Category:Series 14 episodes Category:Episodes